


Music Store

by xocoKeys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: Connor likes to visit this music store, but it is obviously, not because of the old LPs and CDs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff in an AU with this ship.  
English isn't my first language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

_** The** bell rang as the door opened_ which made the employees at the record shop look up and smiled at the customer. The gesture was almost automatic like they were programmed to do so. Connor shyly nodded, closed his umbrella to leave it near the door before making his way to the counter.

“Good evening.” The girl said with a smile, to then realised who entered the store. 

Her smile changed to another kind of amusement while her co-worker moved slowly to the door that was their storehouse. The young man showed a shy smile, a sweet one anyway.

“Hello,” Connor said finally. He looked around as if he was looking for something or someone. “I just…", he hesitated on his words, "how are you, North?”

“Fine, fine.” She answered, resting her head on her hand as she leaned on the counter “I’m glad to see you again, Connor. If you need any help, just ask. You can leave your coat over there if you'd like.” She gestured over a hanger nearby. 

Connor nodded and hanged his coat then swiftly made his way upstairs.

The store had two floors, the first floor and the second floor which was more of a platform that divided the MP3 section from the large collection of LPs. The floor was mostly occupied with boxes of different names and covers ranging from every genre of music known to man. Connor took a breath in as if taken by surprise LPs still exist until now. In Connor’s opinion, the store itself was quite unique. There were no android employees on sight and had old vinyl players on display. 

He made his way to the ‘Rock and Metal’ section and moved his fingers around to touch the edge of the LPs. He was lost, Connor knew that. Either way, he began to look one by one, taking some that had good art cover or bands he could recognize. But as he was in this mission to look around, he could hear the door that leads to the office and storehouse.

“Hey, North, Josh is acting all weird again.”

The feeling of the sudden gasp and nervous came around Connor’s body when he heard that voice. He didn’t know exactly what to say or do, he just kept looking around as he didn’t realise, he was around. But wasn’t much time when he heard the steps and that voice appeared again.

“Connor! How are you?”

“Hello, Markus.” He gave a step backwards, quickly enough to go back to his actions, enough to don’t show his excitement.

And there he was, the artist with dots of painting over his hands and arms, smiling softly and coming close to be on the other side of the LP collection. And how to forget those eyes; one green and one blue, something that made him look out from all the multitude. Markus was quite different from the other employees even if all of them share a love for different arts.

“So, what brings you here? Long-time no see.” The man began to arrange some other LPs as he began the talk with Connor. “Now you are into LPs and metal? You normally are looking on the MP3s”

“Oh, no.” he chuckled. “I’m looking for a gift for my father. He likes heavy metal.” Markus’s face showed his interest in this new information. “Anyway, I was thinking that maybe an LP would be more interesting than a card memory with music or so.”

“I see.” The employee began to look around. “I’m not into that music, to be honest, but I can help you.” He smiled. “Your dad really has some likes on music…”

“What kind of music do you like?” asked Connor, looking more to Markus than the actual LPs

“I like some jazz and classical music, as others as well. Maybe it is because since I’m a kid that’s what was around in my home. My dad used to paint hours and hours with the music on the background and he made me and my brother play the piano.”

“You play the piano? Really?” Markus nodded and took some of the LPs to move around.

Connor felt a bit nervous but happy, in some way, that Markus was now in his side as well still looking for some music bands and such. Connor was doing the same but not paying much attention.

“Do you play any instrument?”

“No, not really. My father never made us learn anything… he preferred us playing football or baseball, things like that. I chose hockey finally. But lately, he came back to play the guitar.”

Markus just nodded, and that’s when Connor felt the conversation was going down. Of course, he was an artist, not a football fan or anything like that.

“And where do you work or study?” Markus finally asked, this time watching him and showing a bit more of relaxing pose, holding the LPs.

“I’m training to be a cop.” Connor didn’t know exactly what to do but he tried to keep cool. “My father is Lieutenant; I would like to follow his steps.”

“I understand, I’m in the same with my father. Maybe you know him? Carl Manfred?” the other young man just looked to the air and negated with his head. “Oh… maybe… look for him later. Anyway, here are some good metal bands. As I say, I don’t know about them.” He placed them in front of Connor over the other LPs. “But some other costumers buy them often. Here is Motorhead, Metallica, Slayer, Dark Side World, and some other bands.”

The future cop just chose for two of them, mostly remembering what was the ones that his father heard almost every day and the nice art covers.

“Thank you.” He said finally just to clear his throat and try to say something else... but he couldn't. “Yes, thanks.”

Markus didn’t hide his smile as he nodded and took the other ones from his side.

“You can pay with North unless you need anything else.”

“No, I’m ok. I hope he likes this. Thanks again.”

“You are welcome and come back again soon.”

Connor couldn’t say more as he went downstairs, realising that North and Josh, the other employee, were now smiling, looking a bit suspicious. Well, they could see everything from there to where Connor and Markus were before. But he didn’t mind and just came close ready to pay.

“So…” North said as she began to mark the products to have the price. “When will it be?”

The eyes of Connor were big now.

“Excuse me?”

“The date of course… or not?” North now was surprised and his smiled fade away. “He didn’t ask you for a date?”

“What?”

The money kept on his hand and Josh sighed watching this. North did it again, talking more than she should, Josh was used to this, but not Connor. He was just there, freeze and without knowing what else to say.

“Markus?” North took his attention. “We have a problem here…”

The good employee didn’t wait to come close, making Josh hiding his face under his arms, which were laid on the counter.

“What happens? It is all right?” he asked looking at North, again smiling. “Maybe it is that you don’t have something to play them?” Markus nodded. “I forgot to ask you, but yeah it is weird to have one of those.”

“You have one, don’t you?” asked quickly Josh with a smile. “On your studio, the one on your house.”

“What?”

Now, Connor could see the same nervous he had but in Markus face. He opened a bit his mouth to then look at the customer, who was as surprised as him but with a blush.

“Yeah, you should invite him to see it.” North nodded while taking the money from Connor. “Don’t you think so?”

The youngest of both looked at the now unarmed artist. He was all cool and sure of himself and now was nervous and trying to know how to deal with this. Connor smiled seeing this, he felt something different this time now being sure why Markus was like this so, he didn’t wait.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing…”

“Would you like to go and…”

Both talked at the same time, making North and Josh snort because of this. Connor smiled once again and Markus chuckled because of this.

“Here is your change.” Josh quickly gave back some money to the customer and dragged North out of there. “We need to fix some things back there…”

“No, we do- oh, yes we do. See you later, Connor.”

Markus just looked very uncomfortable with all this but calmed down a bit when Connor looked at him as if waiting for a talk now that they were alone. He had it planned of course, but not like this, not with the ‘help’ of his friends.

“So, you have one those LP players, do you?”

“Yes, my father kept some.” Finally, he answered. “It needs to be fixed but, I can show you if you want.”

“It is ok… let’s say, maybe.” His eyes looked at him directly to then roll to the counter. “Six p.m. to then go to your house?” and go back to him with a smile.

Markus felt a bit weak with those flirt eyes Connor did, he just opened his eyes a bit wider and his mouth didn’t say anything. Of course, this made the younger show a small chuckled to then take the LPs from the counter and wait some seconds.

“Maybe six and a half?” Markus cleared his throat. “I close the store around six, so I may need time, you know?”

“Yes, of course. Then tomorrow I will see you.” Connor moved somehow fast to take his umbrella and throw a wink to the man.

Markus felt a cold-water bucket fell on him when he saw the young man going away. He didn’t plan that not at all. He always tried to flirt or talk with him, but this time, for some few minutes, Connor had all the main moves and showed them as he knew what he wanted… and Markus liked it.

“North!” he quickly turned to see her and Josh on the door, spying at them. “You two, come here!”


	2. Chapter 2

The whole day was cloudy, thanks to this not many costumers walked around the store. Anyway, it wasn’t normal to have more than a few, there were times when suddenly the “vintage” was the last trend and people wanted one of those “huge CDs”. And even so, with the low sales and the grey weather, Simon and North were impressed by the energy that their friend Markus began to show. He was from one side to another, fixing things around, helping customers. It wasn’t till the end of the day, when they were getting ready to close the store, that two of them notices how Markus was walking around as if he lost something.

“Everything ok, Markus?” Simon asked finally as he was turning some lights off.

“Yes, of course.” He smiled placing both hands on the pockets of his pants.

“He is just nervous because of his date with Connor.”

“It is not a date.” Markus quickly explained. “And, you are the one who put the idea over the table.”

“Connor?” Simon asked as he took his backpack. “The guy who comes to buy MP3s just to see Markus around?” he smiled to his friend. “He is a nice guy. And he is already outside.”

When he heard this, the older of them just turned around to look at the door, and there it was Connor just smiling and waving at him. Markus couldn’t hide a smile and wave at him as well. And hear the giggles of North and Simon from his back.

“This is adorable.” She said taking Markus bag to throw it to him. “I hope you both have fun and remember to give him his jacket.”

“But I need to close…”

“I will close,” Simon said taking the keys from the counter. “It is almost done. Now go, go.”

The young Manfred didn’t wait to thank them with a smile and hiding his nerves as he held the jacket that belongs to the other young man. As he opened the door, Connor gave a step forward, making both stops.

“Oh, sorry.” He apologised. “I was going to open the door but…”

“Don’t worry.” Markus then opened Connor’s jacket to show it was still clean and without nothing change at all. “By the way, you forgot it the other day.”

“Thanks.”

And by the surprise of the older one, the owner didn’t wait to wear it immediately, but without taking it from Markus’ hand, making it look like he was helping him like the gentleman he was. Markus just sighed and tried to don’t move in a way that would show his tension.

Both men smiled at each other just to realise the comfortable silence between them as if they were thinking about what just happened. Connor didn’t think about it till he realised how close was at Markus. The only thing that made them wake up was the sound of the glass.

“Hello?” Connor looked at the window to wave his hand, showing a blush on his cheeks.

North and Simon, trying to look closer, came too close to the window and finished hitting it with their arms. They were just smiling looking at his friend, like two pair of fans.

“We should go now.” Markus said with an uncomfortable smile as he held Connor’s shoulder to walk alongside him.

“Your friends seem like good people.”

“They are, sometimes they know how to annoy me, especially North, but they are good.” He nodded and once again placed his hands inside the pockets. “I hope you don’t mind; we need to take a bus.”

“I don’t mind at all.” He quickly realised something. “Unless is that one! Then we need to run.”

As he said, they did, trying to catch the bus that would leave them close to Markus’s house. He couldn’t lie it was fun to see them run trying to don’t hit the other people or splash the poodles of water, and when finally, they arrived at the bus, was comfortable to sit at his side.

The whole way to the home they decided to enjoy it with some talks to know each other better; where did they study, if they had pets (of course, Connor was very happy to show photos of his dog Sumo) and simple stuff. But, some minutes before arriving home, Markus decided to take another step forward.

“Maybe you will like this song.” He said as he gave one of his earbuds to Connor.

He doubted it a bit, looking at Markus as he just said something horrible. And that’s what Markus felt. But it changed when Connor smiled and nodded to listen to the music together. All the way to his house, Markus tried to don’t look much to this guy, but it was cute how he moved the head with the rhythm and how sometimes turned to Markus to smile as a sign to approve the music they were listening to.

After walk two more blocks full of beautiful houses, something that Connor liked to point it out, especially if he could see a dog or a car around them, they finally arrived at Markus’s house. It was indeed big, with a beautiful garden and a door that opened at the moment the owner came close. Connor even gave a soft spin to look everything around. The beautiful wooden stairs, the big mirror which reflected all around making the space bigger, the paintings on the luxurious white walls. It wasn’t till Markus pat on his shoulder that Connor spook.

“Your house is amazing!” he said as he removed the jacket.

Markus just enjoyed as Connor came close to the mirror and fixed his hair a bit.

“Thank you. My dad has good taste I guess.”

“I hope he doesn’t mind I’m around.” As the guest he was, Connor followed Markus to the kitchen, but without being amazed by everything he saw around. “I don’t want to bother.”

“Water?” Markus asked to receive a nod and keep talking as he filled two glasses. “Don’t worry. He may be busy painting in his studio.”

“You mentioned you have a brother,” Connor asked looking at the fruit basket on one of the food counters. “Is he as cool as you?”

The older just chuckled because of this. But he negated with his head.

“He is… on an important trip. We are lucky he isn’t around, that’s all I will say. Anyway.” He cleared his throat showing a bit of uncomforted sensation talking about it. “Let me present you my dad, after all, we need to pass to his studio to go to mine.”

“You have your own studio? And you dad too?” Connor’s eyes were widely open. “You are rich! Why do you work in that store?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean… you don’t have to. I can see you live very well.”

“I want to. Just that.”

Without more explanation, and Connor realising it wasn’t something he could ask or say, they both walked to the living and dining room. And it had a giraffe! Connor didn’t mention anything but Markus told him he could touch it if he wanted. And there was a piano as well, for sure the one that the young Manfred could play time to time.

The guest couldn’t stop being amazed. He wasn’t used to seeing all this. So many books, everything clean and in their proper place and such a big space. But he removed his smiled and decided to take a more serious pose when the door opened to show what, he supposed and saw, was the studio of Markus’s father.

Again, as everything in this house, it was huge. Without many walls but big windows that made all the light to come inside and show such beautiful, colourful and emotional paintings. Connor was sure that he saw many of those in different offices around Detroit, and in some galleries in the important streets. Yes, for sure his father’s boss had a copy of the painting of this man; Carl Manfred.

“Markus, you arrived early today. Give me a second.”

The man on the wheelchair was totally inspired in this new painting, so he didn’t realise that Markus had a guest until he turned around with a towel on hands to clean them.

“Good evening, sir.” Connor smiled softly and tried to keep respectful.

“Oh, I sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“Dad, he is Connor Anderson. Connor, my dad, Carl Manfred.”

“Nice to meet you.” The old man said giving his not so clean hand, but Connor didn’t mind to hold it. “So, you are Connor. My son has told me about you.”

Markus' face, with a smile still, couldn’t believe what he heard. His eyes opened widely and looked at his father, expecting him to realise what he was saying. But Carl, even noticing this, decided to continue, especially with the face that Connor did.

“He told me about a guy going to the store from time to time. That must be you, right?”

“I think so.” Connor chuckled a bit.

“I’m glad he brings a new friend then. So, you are free to be around.” He changed his face to something more serious. “Just don’t touch my paintings.” But he quickly laughed. “Anyway, I need to keep working, so you both have fun.”

Both youngsters walked away to the other side of the room to the garden, but Carl quickly took their attention once again.

“By the way, Connor? Isn’t your father Hank Anderson?”

“Yes.” He smiled, proud of his last name. “Do you know him?”

“Something like that.” Carl didn’t look so proud, and Markus knew why now that he made the connection. “I know he worked hard and become the youngest Lieutenant. But, anyway, just wanted to ask that and, would you like to eat dinner with us?”

“I don’t want to bother you anymore and…”

“Oh, bother me?” Carl chuckled as he came close to take his brushes. “This kid. Nah, you will not. If you can stay, do so. Unless you two will go to eat outside. Then I don’t mind.”

“Thank you, mister.” Connor nodded as he looked at Markus. “I will think about it.”

Both kept their walk to the garden, and once again Connor couldn’t hide his surprise, and Markus enjoyed every time Connor did that face to look around.

He thought, Sumo would love to be there with so much space to run around, and even a pool! Connor liked the white rocks making a path, covered by some beautiful wooden roof, that went to a small cabin on the other side of the garden. He could see Markus had some kind of keys for it so quickly understood it was the studio of the young Manfred.

“And there it is.” He smiled opening the door so Connor could go inside first.

It was smaller than the one from his father, obviously, it didn’t have the tall roof like the one in the house, but it was enough and comfortable. It has two small windows at one side and the other of the room and the roof was glass so the light was falling all over. Markus had a table to draw, two easels with paintings on it, a whole wall full of buckets, brushes, markers, pencil colours and more, and finally, it had a sofa that could be a bed as well. In front of it, a small coffee table and another chair that looked comfortable to sit and read a nice book. The only closed part was the bathroom, of course, divided by a door.

Over the coffee table, he could see the LP players, only two of them, quite old and a bit broken. Markus didn’t wait to remove his shoes and sat on the corner of the sofa, thinking that Connor may take the chair.

“I want to show you what you would need to repair and…” he stopped when Connor sat not in the said chair, but at his side, very curious about the LP players. Markus just smiled. “And… yeah, I mean, they aren’t totally broken but may take time to repair them.”

“And how much would be?” asked Connor as he held already a black one.

“This one may be 100 dollars.” Markus then pointed the one Connor was holding. “That may be some 180, of course, both of them without repairs.” He could see the change of face on Connor. The younger sighed and looked at both of them thinking which could be better, and not that expensive. “Which one do you think your dad would like?”

“The black one of course, but it is very exp- “

“Then take that one.”

“But I don’t have the money and…”

“Hey, don’t worry.” Markus chuckled as he placed the other one on the floor under the table. “You don’t have to pay me everything in one day. It is ok, I trust you.”

“Really?” Connor smiled appear again. “But I don’t like that. I mean, I do appreciate it but…”

“You will pay me, right?” the man nodded. “There it is. Even, if you want, you don’t have to pay me with money. You can help me with my art or something like that.”

Connor nodded and looked at him. For a second, or even more, they just did that with a shy smile. It wasn’t till Connor’s phone began to ring that they woke up from that small trance. Damn, said Markus on his head as the other one began to talk with his father on the phone and both stood up. This wasn’t a date, after all, it was business, but he was thinking since the morning how to ask it properly. Without North or Josh around.

As Connor kept the call, Markus began to look around his own art. He wanted to be sure to show just his best and nothing else, the best impression for him was thru his painting and drawings so, while Connor wasn’t noticing this, he began to arrange some drawings around, having the great idea to take one of his sketch notebooks. He just didn’t remember exactly that notebook had some drawings that, because of his clumsiness looking at Connor going back, they fell on the floor.

His face was red and didn’t know what to do but quickly go on his knees. At the same time than Connor, making them hit their heads.

“Oh!”

“Sorry!” Markus apologized quickly, but Connor just laughed a bit.

“It’s ok. Let me help you.”

“No, no, don’t worry I can…”

And as he said that, Connor already took some of those drawings. He smiled softly looking at the papers while sitting on the floor.

“You are a real artist.” He said showing some body studios. “I like this one of a girl! Seems a pose very hard to draw.”

“Thank you.” Markus said, being a bit nervous.

He didn’t mind Connor could see his naked drawings, it was totally normal and both were mature. He was more nervous about the other sketches he did some days before. He could remember, they began to talk months before and slowly realised they liked their small conversations about music mostly or just the fact of Markus helping Connor to choose his music. And one day at his break at work decided to go and eat somewhere else and buy a coffee, he wanted to sketch a bit, and his luck was immense when he could see thru the window; On the other side of the street, sitting in a bench, relaxed, one of his muses.

But he could see in Connor’s eyes when he found those sketches.

“I believe these ones are… great.”

“I can explain…” Markus cleaned his throat.

Of course, two pages filled with Connor’s sketches.

“I don’t mind, really. I think I know why.” Again, he did those movements of his eyes in a flirty way with a smile. “Must be the same reason why I like to go and check music on your store even if I don’t buy anything. Maybe I’m wrong?”

Markus was a bit impressed, still with his mouth a bit open when both of them stood up.

“I mean… you are not wrong.” He said finally chuckling.

“You know? Last time when North did the great idea to spilt out everything, I was… happy.” Connor explained. “I wanted to be sure. So…”

The older didn’t know what exactly to say about this. He just couldn’t believe it, well, maybe he could after all the flirt and now this. Markus took some air and removes his smile.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” he finally said it without waiting any longer. “I don’t think this could be considered a date and… I really would like to…”

“Try?” Connor couldn’t hide a stupid smile and some blush on his cheek.

“Yes, we can try.”

“What about now?” he gave back the drawings, except for one of them. “My father told me he will come very late tonight and that means I have free time, and your dad didn’t mind if we want to eat outside…”

Markus nodded as he placed the papers on his table and smiled at him.

“Totally… God, this is weird.”

“Weird?” Connor asked.

“Very quickly…”

“Quickly?” Connor showed an expression as he was thinking about it. “We know each other for months; we saw each other constantly when I went to your store and looks like you found me more than once outside there. I think it may be the best timing.”

The young Manfred nodded smirking.

“You are right, Connor. It is perfectly fine. Especially because I’m hungry, I don’t know you.”

“I’m starving.” He said to go back to the main door of the cabin. “This is how I’m going to pay you the LP player?” Markus face, surprised, said it all. “I’m just kidding! Don’t worry! I really want to go with you on our first date.”

Again, that smile, those expressions. Markus felt his legs couldn’t handle much or he couldn’t hide a sigh from his lips. And that last phrase made him just so happy.

“Oh, I forgot that drawing.” He said pointing at the paper on Connor’s hand as he was closing the door.

“Can I keep it? I like how I look here.”

Markus smiled to then take it from his hands and look for something on his pants, it was a pen. He quickly signed it up and gave it back to Connor.

“Maybe another day I could make a proper drawing for you.”

“Our second or third date?”

“Deal.” Markus nodded as he closed the door.


End file.
